Bittersweet Crimson
by RedReaper180
Summary: WARNING-Lemon, Language, Yaoi. I'm still not 100% sure what this is about, but here's what I have: When a sudden increase in reaper deaths devastates their kind, Ciel is asked personally by the queen to investigate these mysterious murders. However, as we all know, the truth comes with a price...
1. Chapter 1

Welcome all to my first attempt at a public fanfic and my first fanfic with *true* lemon, despite what my friends say *annoyed face* (yes you know i mean you) Well anyways, I just wanted to say "My bad" for any format errors or whatever because I am VERY confused as to what all this is. I don't even know what this so called "Copy-n-Paste" thingy is. I'm Just hoping it's what I think it is... I could use any support you have, so if you're out there I demands that you show yourself and help me! *flails arms*

XXXXX

The sound of high heels clicking on the dirtless marble floors echoes around the empty hall. Grell Sutcliffe walks briskly down the hallway, stumbling slightly as he re-adjusts the perfectly red overcoat he dramatically snatched from Anne's dead body, better known as madam red. A startling squeaking noise bursts forth from his shoes. He stops, his eyes narrowing on the small scuff he left on the floor. Opening his mouth slightly, revealing his sharp teeth, he let an irrritated and mildly distressed sigh whistle through his teeth.

"Oh no! Nonononono! " He cries, frantically checking over his shoulders as if William would appear and personally gut him - outside, mind you. Inside would make far too much mess- for getting a scuff on his pristine floor. Sure enough, nobody was around. The frantic reaper drops to his knees, tossing his long locks of crimson hair behind him and pulling out a red, cotton handkerchief that matches his outfit. He was now situated in the middle of the main library of cinematic record books, on the second floor down from the top and who-know-how-many from the seemingly endless bottom. His black-clad legs were rapped around the small imperfection on the floor. All seemed so quiet but little did Grell knkw that someone was approaching him from behind with considerable speed for someone wearing so many layers of clothes.

"Ahh, young Grell. What have we here? Have you dirtied William's well-maintained floor, " the Undertaker snickers, his usual wide grin spread across his face. Grell's eyes widen at the sound of his voice, his usually perceptive ears failing him this one time. He remains still as a deer in headlights as the Undertaker's long fingernails snake around Grell's throat and trace up his jawline. Undertaker's pale fingers carefully clasp Grell's chin, and turn his face for him to look at the thick wisp of bangs shielding Undertaker's mysterious eyes. Grell jumps up, finally realizing who was before him as he pounced into Undertaker's thickly cloaked arms.

"Such an eager greeting, " he coos, stroking Grell's hair, not seeming to mind one bit of it. "Shall we clean this up then?"

"I would appreciate the help... " Grell mutters, feeling dazed from the memory of the day he saw Undertaker's eyes. He still finds Sebastian highly attractive, but now that he's chained to that brat, Phantomhive, it looks as if there's no hope for them to be together. His devotion was already wavering from Sebastian's clear betrayal to Grell by screwing that religious girl, he'll never be able to forget her cries, and most certainly not Sebastian's... moans. But ever since he saw the Undertaker's eyes, he's been caught like a spider in a web, the web belonging to Undertaker.

Moments after Grell had finished his daydreaming, the Undertaker straightened up, declaring the floor clean. He chuckles again as Grell glances around, having not noticed he even left the Undertaker's grasp.

"Thank you! " Grell beams, now returning to his normal self. "I have to go report to Will, will you be in your shop later?"

"Yes, " Undertaker responds, watching as Grell fidgets hopefully with the beaded strands wrapping around his neck and securing his glasses.

" Can I come visit you tonight? "

" Yes, " was the Undertaker's final response before watching Grell eagerly bolt off to head-reaper William's office. The Undertaker's ominous giggles filled the now desolated corridor. " Ahh yes. This will prove to be most interesting. "


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! It appears to have worked! *confetti* Well if anyone's reading this, please message me, I need all the support and motivation I can get *tears* don't leave me all alone fellow Kuroshitsuji fangirls and boys!

XXXXX

"Young master?" Sebastian calls, striding through the dark mansion with only the candle he holds for light. The light of the candle accentuates his long face and devilish eyes. Though he would never show it but for a slightly more bitter attitude, he is becoming quite nervous due to his master's disappearance. Though Ciel is now a demon, he still is weak, he doesn't know the full extent of his new abilities, and he still has a shocking knack for being kidnapped.

Stepping in front of the last unchecked room, Sebastian slowly creaks open the door. He finds himself making a mental note to oil the door as a quiet creaking noise emerges from the door. He gives a quick intake of air- the biggest gasp you'll get out of the demon- as he walks in to see his master sleeping at his desk. His eyes half-lidded, a strand of saliva dribbles down his cheek, and his eyepatch had fallen to the floor, revealing his eye branded with the sign of their contract.

"Sebastian," Ciel mutters, twitching his eyes lightly.

"My lord?" He asks cautiously, not sure if Ciel was awake or talking in his sleep. He steps closer, approaching the desk nonetheless.

"Take me..." Ciel groans, now rising up and rubbing his eyes. Sebastian's eyes widen, confusion filling his face.

"Young master!" He gasps, clearly _gasping. _Ciel, not necessarily denying this request, expands on what he meant.

"Take me to my room." He presses the heel of his palm to his forehead. Sebastian sighs, and picks up his young master; bridal style. He lightly picks up the eyepatch as well, now holding an eyepatch in his left hand, candle in his right, and a 13 year old, sleepy demon draped over his arms. Sebastian's body is somewhere in his twenties or thirties but his age is actually some-thousand years old. Despite his age, he's still perfectly in shape, not even breaking a sweat from all this stress. He travels back to his master's bedroom, gently setting him on bed as not to wake him further, setting the candle and eyepatch on the bedside table, pulling out a pair of silk pyjamas.

"I'm not tired anymore, Sebastian," Ciel scolds, swatting away Sebastian's hand that was trying to undo his ribbon.

"Shall I get you some warm milk with honey? The soothing effects will still affect you even though you do not eat anymore."

"Maybe later, for now I was thinking something else," Ciel mutters, shyly laying back on the bed, leaving enough room for a grown man next to him. Though he is not yet a full grown male, his teenage needs are still most certainly there. Even the mere idea of Sebastian fulfilling his wish are making his groin heat up.

"So you weren't joking earlier?" Sebastian responds, edging forward, eyeballing the prominent arousal between his master's legs.


	3. Chapter 3

Why hello again! I've seen you now, there's no getting away now! Please write reviews! We can make an ultimatum, *quizzical look* I write as fast as I can (probably about one chapter per day) and you write reviews! Now go! Say awesome I am!

XXXXX

William's office is clean as always, and he is once again behind his desk with a firm frown on his face.

"Will! " Grell exclaims.

" You act as if I wasn't supposed to be here, " William growls, eying him suspiciously.

" I was hoping I wouldn't have to submit my report, " he mutters to himself, barely audible.

" What was that? "

" Oh, nothing, Will! " Grell cries, pouncing forward with a red pen in hand." Let's do this report! "

William watches as Grell's neat cursive begins to fill the page.

_Ferdinan Gerseen, died of a heart attack. He was old and wrinkly and fat. Had two little girls and a crying wife. Everyone looked sad. Relatively boring life. He was a paperboy when he was little, his parents were never rich, he eventually married the typical girl-next-door. He was overrated, no big loss. _

"Grell, I don't care if his life was overrated, that report is done, " he grumbled, pulling out the paper from under Grell's hand.

" Ok, then I'll go now! "

" Why are you so eager to leave? Is it so that I don't give you more work because I wasn't planning on it. " Grell eyes him nervously, flipping his hair over his shoulder." Are you going to hang out with Lisden? "

Grell's eyes widen at the this idea. Though he is her best friend, she's William's superior, and Will does not like the idea of Grell being around someone so important.

" No, I was just going to... sleep? "

" Of course you are, " William scowls, clearly not believing this one bit. Grell shrugs, rushing out of the room. Far enough away from the door, he opens a portal to the Undertaker's shop. He slips through, the portal closing close behind him.

" Undertaker~? " A giggle echoes from the back of the dusty old shop, sending shivers up Grell's already shivering spine. Grell eyes the ground mildly disgusted, being in a mortician's office, this makes it most likely that the ashes covering the floor, coffins, and thick curtains are people's remains. Grell holds back another shiver. The laughs approach faster, and suddenly stop. Grell wheels around at the feeling of eyes on his neck, and finds the Undertaker brandishing a bone-shaped cookie and chilling grin. Grell yelps and stumbles over, falling over onto the cold, stone floor and sending up a cloud of ashes. The laughing starts up again, bubbling from the Undertaker.

"I've been waiting for you, " Undertaker coos, removing Grell's jacket. He picks up the red shinigami and places him in a surprisingly large and cosy coffin. He watches as Grell struggles to remove his shoes, now very stiff from the fall. Snaking his hands up Grell's legs, he pulls down Grell's pants and boots. Grell gently begins tugging at the Undertaker's cloaks, removing all three at once. Grell gasps as he reveals the Undertaker's strong chest.

"Why would you hide such a masterpiece? " Grell asks, breathless.

" I was saving it for a very special lady in red, " he responds, pulling off Grell's shirt, leaving Grell in a coffin wearing only his red, lacy woman's underwear. He drops his hat to the floor, leaving all his scars revealed but the one under his bangs and one that trails down his abs and into his tight underwear. Grell slowly begins to trace each scar with his long, ivory fingers. Across his face, his neck, his chest, back, and finally, down into his underwear. The Undertaker fails to hold back a loud groan as Grell's cold hands yank down his underwear, revealing his-already hard- member.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay! Time for a lemon! *cracks knuckles* This is my first lemon but I am determined to make it awesome! I've read many lemons so I know what to do for ultimate yaoi fan happiness!

XXXXX

Sebastian edges forward, pressing his croch against his master's and lightly brushing his lips over Ciel's.

"Do you want this, my lord?"

"Y-you know you don't have to ask, you bastard," Ciel moans, his arousal heating up even further. "And stop with the 'my lord' call me Ciel for now."

"Yes, Ciel," Sebastian smirks, pressing his lips harder into Ciel's. Being an adult, he can hold out longer, but his member is now beginning to throb, following suit to Ciel's. Edging it on, Ciel presses his hand into Sebastian's croch and begins to massage.

"Ngh, mas-Ciel," he moans. Sebastian's nimble fingers fly over his master's shirt undoing the buttons and pulling it off, revealing his perfect chest. He runs his gloved hands down his master's chest, resting on his erect nipples. He opens his mouth and Ciel smirks, expecting another pathetic moan to escape his butler's lips, but his eyes widen as Sebastian's wet tongue trails over his chest, and takes his hardened nub into his mouth. He begins to play with it with his tongue, and Ciel finds the moan expected escaping his own mouth instead.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cries as Sebastian's hand slips into his underwear, pulling down the underwear and pants in the process. Ciel rushes to catch up, he quickly moves his hands from massaging, to ripping the button off Sebastian's pants.

"Ah, Ciel. Still unaware of your new strength?" He groans as Ciel continues, pulling down his pants.

"S-Sebastian? Wha-" Ciel stutters as he pulls of his butler's pants, revealing his apparent habit of not wearing underwear. He looks up at Sebastian's even paler face, with a light blush contrasting his complexion. He unlatches his mouth, and looks up at ciel, then suddenly lunges forward

"May I speak freely?"

"I already sa-" But he's cut off by the feeling of Sebastian's member, wet with pre-cum at his entrance. He slowly slides it in a circle around the hole.

"I hope your virgin hole is ready for this, Ciel," he whispers, abruptly shoving his member in. Ciel lets out a huge wail, and Sebastian pulls out most of the way, but not completely. Just as Ciel is about to beg for Sebastian to stop, Sebastian forces back in, this time hitting his pleasure spot, stars shoot into his vision and he screams, a bloodcurdling cry. Sebastian too lets out a loud moan, and just as they climax, Meyrin bursts in. Everything explodes at once, the door bursts open, and two long strands of white erupt from the two males on the bed, decorating the sheets like wet confetti.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry all (insert witty jokes here) I've literally re-written this like five times, but everytime the page refreshes it wipes everything *sighs* Well I'm going to make up for what I've missed and do this little shout out to my dear KatherineLionHearted, thank you soooo mych for being the first reviewer! *confetti* (*winks*) also I just wanted to give this link to any perverted fool like me who would love to laugh at rediculous synonyms for "dick" I mean honestly: schlong dongadoodle. Honestly. /Penis_Synonyms

XXXXX

Meyrin stands in the doorway, her mouth moving silently.

"I-I though the young master was in trouble... " Sebastian remains frozen, his limp member now resting across Ciel's abdomen with the aftermath shooting up to his neck. His feet are draped over Sebastian's shoulders and his own member, already hard again from staying in such a position, remains erect on his stomach. Sebastian's normally cool face slips into a mask of embarrassment as he shifts to ensure that Ciel's not-quite-manhood is hidden from Meyrin's eyes.

"That's quite alright, Meyrin. Perhaps you should check that Mr Lau is still sleeping in his room, " Sebastian says cooly, his face still facing Ciel, but looking at the pillow next to him. The look on his face says that he really just wants to get Meyrin out of there so they can finish what they started, and make sure that Lau doesn't 'Come to see if the earl is ok.'

"Kyaaa! I'm so Sorry, yes I am!" She wails, blood beginning to gush from her nose. Footsteps echo down the hallway and Sebastian jumps up. In a split second, Mering is outside and the door is closed and barricaded.

XXXXX

IM SO SORRY IM BEING CUT OFF BY THE TIME AGAIN! I SWEAR THIS WILL BE GOOD!


	6. Chapter 6

I need to find a pet name for you guys XD if you have input on what to call you, place requests in the reviews! If I don't get any reviews for names I'll just call you something stupid (that reminds me that the link I have you yesterday was cut off: namingschemes Penis_Synonyms ~ I added some spaces so hopefully the program doesn't cut off the rest!)

XXXXX

Out in the hallway, Lau stands there, clutching RanMao amidst a crowd of servants.

"Oh my, it looks as if the watchdog has claimed his mate, isn't that right, RanMao? " He chuckles. She timidly nods, and begins to fall asleep." Ah! "

" Tired... " She mutters as Lau drags her back to his overly perfumed room and tucks her in. All the servants gradually get tired of hearing Meyrin make pathetic excuses of what's happening inside the barricaded room, while what actually is happening unfolds.

" I'm sorry we were interrupted so rudely, my lord. " Ciel, wanting to slap Sebastian for letting this happen, bites his tongue. His urge for sex overriding his urge to scold.

" Perhaps you should make it up to me," Ciel stutters, blushing slightly, now sitting up in bed. Sebastian removes his gloves and trails his cold fingers down his master's back, causing Ciel to realize how cold he is. He begins to shiver softly.

"Master, if you stay like this, you may contract a cold or your illness may return, " Sebastian mutters, embracing Ciel to warm him.

" I'm a demon, I have no concern for th-"

"My lord, demons may catch illnesses, especially illnesses from their previous life. The older the demon, the less likely this is to occur. Since you are a new... " Sebastian trails off, his eyes meeting his master' s.

" I order you to bathe me, Sebastian. "

" Yes, my lord. " Sebastian rises, pulling a dry part of the blanket over his master, and trotting off to the bathroom to draw a bath. Ciel remains under the blanket, his hard member still throbbing. The pain is beginning to subside, but the erection is still clearly there. Sebastian reappears moments later and helps Ciel into the bath, then leaves him to deal with his "problem." Ciel grumbles to himself about not getting Sebastian's help, but slowly begins to stroke his member. He lightly brushes his thumb over the tip of his arousal and involuntarily bucks his hips, sendkng water splashing across the floor. He continues to do so until the - now familiar- feeling of his climax washes over him. He releases semi-grudgingly, still upset about a lack of Sebastian, and sprays his seed across the bathroom.

"Heh, Sebastian will have fun cleaning this up, " He thinks to himself. Sebastian re-enters the room at Ciel's groan of pleasure and makes a firm tsk noise.

" What a mess you've made. Nothing but a troublesome child, " He grumbles with his velvety voice, drying Ciel, and buttoning his nightshirt. He pulls on his underwear, and tucks Ciel into bed (he had cleaned the room while Ciel was in the bath.) Just as Sebastian is leaving, Ciel calls for him.

" Sebastian. "

" Yes, my lord? " He turns, looking intently through the darkness at his master's eyes glowing a demonic pink.

" Stay with me tonight. "

" I shall return with my pyjamas in a moment. "

" No, don't leave. Sleep in your underwear. "

" Yes my lord. " Sebastian strips to his (now present) underwear and climbs into the bed next to Ciel. He hums quietly until his master is sleeping, then he too drifts off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Woot! I shall now attempt to get this crappy-ass computer out of my closet and get back on a roll for writing (pfft, a roll which I was never on) *rolls eyes at self* Did i mention this computer is crap? It weighs a ton, it gets super hot, it's battery life is LITERALLY 15 mins when unplugged, dimmed, and not using wifi, and it's really old. *sighhhh* Well my birthday is on the 8th so maybe I'll ask for one then? Well time to write a lemon the way I originally meant to! "LET'S GO!"

XXXXX

A loud groan echoes through the dark as cold air washes over Undertaker's sensitive parts. Egged on, Grell leans forward, his crimson hair falling in his face. He gently licks the tip of his hard member, rewarded by a light buck from Undertaker.

"You're eager, aren't you?" Grell grins, sucking on the tip now. Each time he sucks, the Undertaker bucks his hips. They eventually fall into a steady rhythm with Grell gradually taking the Undertaker in deeper each time. Undertaker's vision begins to blur and he suddenly grabs the back of Grell's head, careful of the razor sharp teeth, he forces him down on his full length. Grell lets out a muffled yelp as all of his seed is released into his mouth. He pulls out of Grell's mouth, and flashes a signature grin. Grell swallows all of the salty liquid, licking at the corners of his mouth, and moving to clean his elder's member.

"Grell…" Undertaker moans as his member hardens again. Grell's tongue skillfully darts over his hot flesh, cleaning off all of his climax. Undertaker quickly turns this around, flipping him over and pulling down his underwear. He now climbs into the coffin, his boots digging in slightly to Grell's wrists. He positions himself in a squat above Grell's placing his tip against Grell's lustful hole. Grell groans, flexing his muscles, attempting to encourage Undertaker in.

"Please… hard…" The Undertaker nods at Grell's dirty request. He suddenly drops, driving his shaft deep into the younger male's body. "Ahh!"

"Grell!" He cries, beginning to work in and out steadily now, moaning every time he slips in. He adjusts slightly so that he hit's Grell's spot. Sparks fly through Grell's vision as the Undertaker repeatedly hits his sensitive male spot.

"U-Underta~ker!" He cries, arching his back as he releases. Now with the young reaper squeezing him, the Undertaker forces in once more, then releases inside him. He falls on top of Grell and they both fall asleep instantly, but not quite before the Undertaker pulls shut the lid of the coffin.


	8. Chapter 8

Ugh, the wifi at school sucks! What would everyone think of a Ciel x Grell x Sebastian lemon chapter? I may write one this weekend but I don't wanna push it, please respond if you do/don't want it! Well anyways, here's what I'm thinking of making my schedule for writing:

(A chapter a day)

Monday- Friday: normal story

Sat-Sun: At LEAST one lemon

Sound good *pounces* That means you get extra lemon while I sort this all out! I continue to urge you to review me or pm me. Enjoy, my little lemons. (*lacks ideas for cute pet names*)

XXXXX

In the mid afternoon, Sebastian raises out of the bed. He pulls back on the clothes he previously folded and placed next to the bed. He buttons his jacket, and pulls on his pristine, white gloves. Opening the door quietly, he slips away to the kitchen to prepare tea. When he returns, he pulls open the blinds and stands by Ciel's side.

"Young master," he coos gently,"It's time to wake." Ciel gently stirs, groaning.

"Sebastian? What time is it?"

"Just after midday, my lord." Ciel bolts upright.

"Midday? What is (or was) my schedule?" He cries, frantically attempting to untangle himself from a wad of silk sheets.

"My lord, please calm down. Your day was an entirely free day that was originally dedicated to tending to Mr Lau," he sighs, easily removing the sheets and handing Ciel a cup of tea. "This morning I have prepared earl grey tea. For breakfast you have a few options such as a fruit parfait with the fruits blooming in our garden, a fresh baked cheese scone, or both if you wish."

Ciel lazily sips his tea, eyes half closed. He half ponders what to eat, and half ponders what to do for the rest of the day. Perhaps he shall play another game with this butler that evening, there's no saying if that annoying redhead reaper will appear, or perhaps the queen will have a project for him.

"Master?" Sebastian asks after a moment of silence.

"A parfait," he finally decides. "Please dress me and bring the parfait to my study."

Sebastian bows and follows through with these orders. Ciel heads over to his study while Sebastian descend to the kitchen. On his way there, he peers outside to see Finni sweetly admiring the blossoms.

"For once it seems as though everything is quiet," he sighs. Suddenly, behind him he hears a high pitch squeal and turns to see Meyrin. She immediately begins mumbling profusely, saying things that possibly sound like embarrased appologies.

"S-Sebastian! I'm so sorry for last night! Please don't punish me, I honestly didn't mean anything by it, no I didn't!"

"Meyrin," he shouts over her wailing, gripping her shoulders. "It is I that should be appologizing. It is my fault that you had your innocent eyes scarred by that. Now please, forgive me, and do not tell anyone of this."

"Y-yes, Sebastian!" She calls, saluting, as he walks away briskly to the kitchen, remembering last night's incident.


	9. Chapter 9

URGH I'M FALLING BEHIND AGAIN! *smacks hand with ruler* tsk, me! Get to work!

XXXXX

Grell rolls over in the coffin. Feeling the unnatural darkness, he sits up abruptly, whacking his head off the roof of the coffin. He groans and pushes open the lid slightly. The smell of tea and cookies floods into his nose. He slips out and gasps at the sudden rush of cold air against his body. Glancing around, he sees a blanket and snatches it up. It too is covered in dust so he shakes it off, nose wrinkling as he fluffs off little clouds of dust. Finally, he decides that he's too cold to continue dusting it off, and wraps it around himself.

Slipping into the kitchen, Grell's eyes find Undertaker standing at the counter, washing Grell's clothes. He sneaks up and wraps his arms around the Undertaker, a large grin spreading across the Undertaker's face.

"I see you have awaken, my dear. I was hoping I could wash your clothes before you woke," he says, gesturing to the wad of red fabric in the sink. Grell peers in and recoils as he sees that all the dye is bleeding.

"Ah, Undertaker..." Undertaker peeks in as well.

"Oh my," he puzzles, a look of confusion covering his face. "How did that happen..."

"Well I suppose I should go and get new clothes."

"But you're only wearing a blanket and I doubt you want to wear my clothes." They stand there for a moment. "I could go get them for you?"

"But what if someone sees you entering my room and exiting it with my clothes. Especially because you're basically famous."

"Basically?" Grell sighs.

"You are famous," Grell groans. This makes things harder. "If your blankets weren't so obviously yours then I could go, just wearing a blanket." Undertaker shrugs and shifts over to the stove. He pulls out a tray that contains what looks like dog biscuits and sets them on a wire rack despite the heat.

"Drink this," he says, handing Grell a beaker of amber liquid. "It's good to drink after... last night." Grell eyes the liquid nervously, and finally takes a sip. It's pleasantly sweet and takes kind of like pine and some sort of fruit.

"This is good! It has pine, right?"

"Yes, and blueberry. I collected it all, myself." He now hands Grell a cookie, and begins to peel Grell's clothes out of the sink. The jacket looks salvageable, he hangs it up to dry. Grell watches and nibbles on the surprisingly tasty cookie as Undertaker picks out all the clothes that can still be worn. Most of them can, it's just the white under shirt that had turned pink. Grell sits down on a nearby stool, mindlessly watching and nibbling.

"I have to go collect a corpse, Grell. I'll be back later." Grell nods.

"I'll go out and try to avoid Will once my clothes are dry." Undertaker giggles at this, and glides to the door.

"Help yourself to anything in here," he gestures to the little store and leaves, closing the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry, my little lemons! Yesterday I had a good lemon written on paper and I planned to transfer it over to here, but then I lost the paper . In high school. I'm glad I don't have my name on it, I would die if anyone knew I wrote it. But I'm still sad I lost it. I also have a large project due on Thursday and I've been procrastinating and only just started it tonight. I swear I will write at some point this week and if this chapter is half finished (because I really want to get something out for you) I'll finish it asap!

XXXXX

Ciel's eyes follow Sebastian as he wheels in a metal cart. He stops the cart next to the desk and gently places a glass dish containing fruit salad on the desk in front of Ciel. He watches cautiously as the small demon takes the shiny silver fork and inspects the salad. He slowly takes a bite and recoils.

"Why does this taste so terrible? I thought my taste buds would just be amplified?" I cries, spitting it back out. Sebastian smirks.

"They are amplified, it probably tastes bitter from the lemon. You know, some say that bitterness is an acquired ta-" The dish suddenly cuts him off by sailing into his face. Wiping off the juice, and placing the dish back onto the cart. "Please pretend to enjoy the food you eat with guests or they are bound to notice there is something different."

"Yes, I suppose you have a point," Ciel drawls, lazily placing his cheek on his hand.

"What would you like to do now, my lord?" Ciel pulls his face away, straitening his back, and staring awkwardly at Sebastian. Taking an authoritative voice he responds.

"I wish to finish what we started last night." Sebastian bows, makes it clear that he's locking the door, and returns, pulling off his gloves with his sharp teeth. Ciel follows suit and pulls off his jacket and blouse as Sebastian does. Sebastian pulls down Ciel's pants, placing him up on the desk, facing the window behind his desk overlooking the front walkway. He flips Ciel over, exposing his bare butt to him.

"Horny boys should be punished, isn't that right, Ciel?" He growls in his velvety voice. He slides his hand across the soft flesh, and lightly taps it. Ciel's breathing catches as he does it again. He now begins to increase the force until he is all out smacking Ciel. Ciel cries out in response to each smack, hoping that nobody else hears him, but knowing that everyone does.

XXXXX

That's all for today, but I'll do my best to write more tomorrow!


	11. Chapter 11

Huh, for once I have nearly nothing to say. Don't forget to write reviews, and I'm going to keep calling you "little lemons" until I get a review saying something else. Oh! And tomorrow's my birthday! Say happy birthday to me or something!

XXXXX

With his clothes now dry, Grell slips into his underwear. Pulling on the rest of his clothes, he scrunches up his nose at the feeling of stiff, stale clothes.

"Hm, what to do while avoiding Will," Grell ponders, flipping his hair behind his shoulder and finishing up his make up. "Ah! I'll go pester Sebast-chan!" Doing up his belt buckle, he heads outside, ensuring he locked the door like Undertaker instructed, hiding the key in an antique pot nearby marked with a name. Grell hesitantly looks inside, finding a grey dust. He shivers, tosses the key inside, and dramatically slams the lid back on, barely holding back his gagging from having to stick his hand in some dead person's remains. Looking at the name again, he jumps.

"I collected this person's soul! How ironic," he dramatically places a hand on his chest, "that we should meet again in death." He flips his hair over his shoulder again and takes off down the stone road. Moments later, he arrives, standing on the front walkway of the Phantomhive manor. He glances around, taking in the surrounding. Neatly trimmed hedges, perfectly manicured trees, well arranged rocks. He starts forward towards the large wooden door, glancing up at the huge, glass window looking into Ciel's study. He continues forward, but suddenly stops when his gaze falls over Sebastian striking Ciel's rear, Ciel being completely naked, and Sebastian being shirtless. His breathing stops as well and his eyes begin to flutter as Ciel's shrieks fill the yard. Sebastian then pulls down his pants. Grell fails to look away before Sebastian's long, hard member is pushed into Ciel and wails of pain are replaced by cries of ecstasy.

XXXXX

Sorry all I almost ran out of time tonight, but I managed to squeeze in this XD enjoy, my little lemons.


	12. Chapter 12

Yay me! Today's my birthday, little lemons! Also it appears that the school is giving me a present of wifi! I can now procrastinate in class with writing again! *eternal confetti* I still need to buy confetti for my party...

XXXXX

Sebastian brings his hand down one last time, then pulls down his pants slightly, revealing his hard member. Groaning, he grabs both of their swinging shafts and begins to pump them in one hand. Ciel moans as he begins to leak pre-cum. Sebastian takes the slimy liquid and rubs it over Ciel's hole. He gently slips one finger inside and begins to wiggle it around.

"How is your punishment, Ciel?" His voice catches as he too begins to leak. He now begins to buck his hips, not yet entering Ciel, but rubbing against him. He now works in a second finger and continues to work in more. Now with three fingers with each hands, Ciel is screaming in pain and ecstasy. He begins to stretch his fingers apart, pulling the hole as big as it'll go. Ciel screams again and releases his climax. Seeing the young, screaming Cuel preform this show, Sebastian releases as well. He breathes deeply, slumping his sweaty body on top of the other demon's, ready to stop.

"K-keep going," Ciel orders, pure lust filling his eyes. Sebastian grins, removing his fingers from Ciel. He licks off his fingers seductively and wipes his saliva onto Ciel's back. He cups his hand over his member, and in one swift movement he removes all the fluid. He then presses into Ciel, feeling around and acquainting himself with Ciel's body again. He moves around as if searching for something. Ciel gasps, arches his back, and bucks back down once Sebastian finally finds his sweet spot. He pulls back, and hammers back down, hitting with such force, it surely would have injured a human. Ciel merely groans loudly in response. Stars shoot into Ciel's vision as Sebastian continues to hit the same spot over and over again. Just as they both are about to release again, Sebastian grabs Ciel's legs and swings him around, pressing him against the large window.

"S-SEBASTIAN!" Ciel shouts, both with lust, relief, and despair to see three figures standing there watching. Unintentionally, he finally lets out a loud moan and shoots his seed up the window.


	13. Chapter 13

Heheh, well hello again, little lemons. It's been a while XD my birthday has passed and I have aged another year... I feel exactly the same XD THIS REQUIRES CONFETTI! WOO! ETERNAL YOUTH *confetti*

XXXXX

Wind rushes by as William gently glides through the trees.

"Sutcliff," he mutters angrily. Not only does he have an abnormal issue on his hands, he also had Grell sleeping in, and mysteriously gone. This is the most expected place he could be so here he is, not a mile away from the disgusting Phantomhive manor. He drops to the end of the driveway to the manor and strolls along it. He catches a glimpse of bright red and sperds up hus pace. Grell is in for it today. He's gonna get it- William's brutal daydreams are cut short, however, by the sight of the other reaper standing still as stone and staring ahead. He too looks up and gags at the sight of Sebastian thrusting into Ciel.

"G-Grell, you're in a lot of trouble," Grell looks down distractedly at William, now crouching on the ground. He looks back up at the window, then back down again.

"Well I should get going then," Grell chirps, starting to walk away. He suddenly feels something pull him back. He turns to see William's scythe firmly attatched to his jacket. Grell whimpers, displaying his sharp fangs.

"No, I have some buisness to discuss with those two and the Undertaker." He eyes Grell suspiciously. "Have you seen him, by the way?"

"Not since earlier," he wavers slightly but holds strong.

"Are you two talking about me?" They both look up the see Undertaker lounging in a tree, a cookie hanging out of his mouth. "Those two sure are putting on a show," he giggles, dropping from the tree and turning to look at the window. Pushing the rest of the cookie into his mouth, he dusts his hands off on his cloaks and watches amusedly as Ciel shouts Sebastian's name loudly and releases up the window.

"You said you have buisness, eh?" Undertaker asks, heading for the door nonetheless.

"I'm not interested in seeing them just yet," he says awkwardly. Just then, the door opens and Sebastian emerges.

"Ah, three Reapers at my master's door, wonderful. I assume you have a reason for being here and you're not just here to speculate..." He trails off. William , too busy glaring, doesn't respond.

"Yes, Will has an important matter to discuss with that kid you call 'master'," Grell answers, a disgusted look flashing across his face. Sebastian sneers back and Grell playfully swoons towards him. From a few meters behind them, Undertaker enviously eyes the pair. Suddenly he blurts out,

"Shall we move along now?" Loudly, strolling forward and stopping behind Grell, placing an arm across Grell's chest. Grell relaxes back into him.

"Yes, let's go," William responds pointedly. Sebastian shoos them inside and guides them to where Ciel awaits them.


	14. Chapter 14

Good day, my little lemons! I wrote this in math class and it's very distracting having a hot guy nearby. I'll go to plan out what to write next and accidentally start staring at him. XD

XXXXX

Beckoning the three shinigami into the lounge, Sebastian eagerly leaves to prepare tea for the guests, Lau having left with RanMao earlier that morning. Now seated comfortably, Grell leans lightly on Undertaker on Grell's left. William sits to the left of Undertaker, and Ciel sits in a luxurious armchair matching the couch the three sit on. Ciel crosses his legs and places his folded hands on his knees.

"So, what brings you to my mansion?"

"We have buisness to discuss," William responds firmly.

"Now William," Undertaker giggles, "It's not going to get us anywhere if we don't know what the buisness is." Grell watches intently, eager to finally hear what's going on.

"Yes, and please cut to the chase. This is not how I want to spend my free time," Ciel grimaces, now staring at the hot tea Sebastian served him.

"There has been a rise in reaper deaths." Grell's eyes widen, but he doesn't say anything.

"You think we're suspicious?"

"Not you in particular," William looks as though the following words were killing him, "You're the closest thing we have as an ally apart from other reapers."

"Will!" Grell exclaims, utterly shocked. Ciel smirks and sips his tea.

"How can we help?"

"Master-"

"We will help, Sebastian. We have nothing better to do anyways," Sebastian looks distraught.

"Yes, my lord," he responds bitterly.

"I believe it is the work of demons, nobody else knows how to kill a reaper."

"Yes, that does make sense," Ciel ponders. "So you wish for me to do what I do best and snoop around?"

"Yes, let's discuss specifics," William responds, minorly less unhappy. Everyone shifts and gets settled for the long discussion ahead. Nobody notices when Undertaker quietly slips out to explore the house. The conversation lasts two tedious hours. On the second hour the conversation still continues. Grell, too, slips out to find the washroom, though he wasn't as quiet. Accidentally sending a pile of books to the floor, he quickly sweeps them into a pile with his foot and slips out the door.

"How indecent," Sebastian and William mutter, barely audible. Grell now stops after wandering through a couple hallways, realizing that he has no idea where he's going. Looking around, he shrugs.

"Well I don't know or want to get back anyways," he mutters, starting down the hallway again. A couple minutes later he passes by a quaint wooden door. Now getting frustrated, he pounds down the hallway. He's suddenly yanked back and through the doorway. Turning around with wide eyes, he's smashed against the wall. Hands with long nails on either side of his head. He opens his mouth to call out the Undertaker's name, but Undertaker quickly takes advantage of this to fill Grell's mouth with his longing tongue.

"I've been thinking about you all day."


	15. Chapter 15

Well this sure is getting annoying, isn't it, my little lemons? Just you wait until I actually get this all sorted out and stop coming across problems! It will be a masterpiece! *old man fist shake* I will make it *so* perfect... also, apparently I had an oral exam for my french class the other day but I had no idea *heheh* I thought it was just some random project XD

XXXXX

Grell attempts to respond, but is muffled by Undertaker's probing lips against his. Undertaker works down his throat and he lets out a small groan. Undertaker reaches around him in the small room and locks the door. Glancing around, he sees that he's in what appears to be a servant's bathroom. Groaning, his pants begin to tighten and his- already full- bladder feels as if it is on the verge of explosion. Seeing the unusual discomfort in Grell's face, Undertaker pulls down Grell's pants and underwear and grips his member.

"You need to use the washroom, right? Let me help you," he coos darkly. He steps next to Grell and begins pressing on where his bladder is. Grell groans, determined to keep from peeing in front of Undertaker. He increases the force a little more and begins to stroke lightly. He increases again and Grell lets out a loud moan, releasing and letting out his piss, splattering the floor in

front of them. Undertaker removes his hand from Grell's bladder and claps it over Grell's mouth, only letting out a muffled groan.

Back in the library everyone pauses for a moment. Sebastian and Ciel instantly recognize the noise, having heard it coming from themselves earlier. William, however, looks quizzically at the pair.

"Did anyone see the Undertaker leave?" he asks, staring at the empty spot where he stood. Ciel blushes lightly, knowing exactly what was going on.

"No, but let us carry on," Sebastian interjects quickly. William nods hesitantly and continues.

Undertaker finally removes his hand from Grell's mouth.

"You're so naughty," Grell whispers. Undertaker grins, sits down on the toilet, and pulls Grell onto him. Grell groans as quietly as possible as Undertaker slips inside him, already wet with pre-cum. Grell immediately knows what to do, and begins to bounce lightly, slowly increasing speed. They both moan with every time Grell reaches the base of Undertaker's cock. They both begin to moan louder as they increase speed. Undertaker begins to buck his hips up as Grell goes down, causing loud thumps, but they don't care anymore.

Now it's un ignorable. Everyone stops talking and stares at the doorway as if expecting them to burst through the door. William, now catching on lets out a loud groan of frustration.

"What is wrong with everyone?" he demands, biting his lip, and thinking about Ronald. No, he can't have a pathetic crush. "Well I think we're done here," he says quickly, briskly walking through the mansion and exiting, attempting to swerve away from the sex noises.


	16. Chapter 16

Well I went to an anime convention yesterday, my little lemons. The Ouran High School Host Club panel I went to was quite boring (I'm sorry, I don't really like it.) But I got a lot of really awesome stuff! If you want to know/see what I got message me! I'll just say that I got some awesome Black Butler plushies and other stuff, but I have to write now!

XXXXX

Ciel now looks at Sebastian.

"What now?" Ciel asks.

"What do you mean, my lord? We can't exactly kick them out of the bathroom," Sebastian responds coyly. Ciel scowls at him.

"I suppose you're right. Perhaps we should tell the servants not to tell madam Red about this."

"Ah, my lord... about that..." Sebastian looks slightly concerned about how to explain this to him. Ciel looks at him, utterly bewildered. "I don't see any way to say this lightly... Master, you appear to have forgotten this one memory. I have no idea how, but," he sighs.

"Stop being so damn evasive!"

"She's dead. Madam Red is dead." Ciel stares blankly before stuttering out a confused reaction.

"D-dead? It... It can't be..." Tears appear in Ciel's eyes and he viciously swats them away. It's not the fact that she's dead that makes him cry, it's the fact he doesn't remember. Sebastian pretends not to notice, as not to embarrass Ciel. Suddenly, Ciel rises and hugs Sebastian. A startled look washes over Sebastian and is gone just as fast. He hugs Ciel back.

"Master, I assure you, you were by her side to the end."

"I-I want to s-see her grave," Ciel's voice wavers, attempting to hold back the tears streaming down his face.

"Shall we wait until our... guests.. are gone?"

"Yes," Ciel responds, gathering himself, now aware to the noises growing in volume. Grell pulls down his pants, revealing his erection again, and beginning to pump himself, wrinkling his nose. Doing this makes him feel so masculine. Undertaker flips him around, pulling back up his pants and instead slipping his hands up Grell's shirt and massaging his nonexistent breasts.

"You know, they say if you massage your breasts, they'll get bigger," Undertaker giggles, now pinching Grell's hard nipples. Grell tilts his head back and releases a loud moan. Undertaker's thrusts begin to break apart, losing their perfect rhythm. He finally climaxes, filling Grell with his seed. Undertaker pulls out and Grell cries out as liquid oozes from his butt. Grell climaxes too, a dark spot spreading from the crotch of his pants down.

"How am I supposed to go out like this?" He demands, gesturing at his crotch. Undertaker, still hard, shrugs.

"I guess we both have our issues," he giggles, adjusting his robes, and exiting the bathroom. Grell follows angrily, hiding behind Undertaker. Suddenly, they hear an extremely familiar shriek of,

"Ciel~" and the blood drains from Grell's face.

"L-Lizzy!" Ciel responds, rushing to find her. The noises in the bathroom had peaked and then gone silent, that means that those two are most likely wandering around somewhere and he did not want Lizzy to be infected by their crudity. Arriving in the front foyer, he sees that he is too late. The Undertaker stands before Lizzy, his signature grin on his face, a huge boner. He shifts to hide the obvious wet spot in Grell's pants but Sebastian can still clearly see it. Lizzy looks oblivious. Ciel exhales slightly, but the blood drains from his face when she says,

"Undertaker, you have a crease in your robes," and strokes his hard-on. Behind Ciel, Sebastian makes a coughing, choking noise. Ciel looks around indignantly and sees Sebastian with his hand over a huge smile and tears in his eyes. "Oh, it's hard, are you hiding something?" She asks innocently, making more noises weasel their way out of Sebastian and Ciel looks as if he's going to pass out.

"That, indeed, is true," he responds, clearly enjoying the show.

"What is it?"

"A surprise to some, a secret to others," he giggles, "however I must be going. When you next see the earl, please tell him thank you for the facilities."

"Uh, ok," she responds, confused by the illusive answer. He quickly sweeps out with Grell limping behind him as he closes the door behind them.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello, my lemons, my friend is really getting on my nerves. I just randomly flipped out at my friend who offered me a seat after pointedly being annoying. So I just randomly said "I have absolutely no interest in sitting next to *you*" and now i'm sitting under a table.

XXXXX

Lizzie bounds up the stairs, rushing over to Ciel

"Ciel!" She calls gleefully, smothering him in a hug, "The Undertaker thanks you for the facilities."

"Yes, I heard that," he responds bitterly. "How are you, Lizzie?" He asks, clearly implying the question 'Why are you here?'

"Oh! I just wanted to see you!"

"Lizzie, I'm an earl, I have things to do," Ciel sighs.

"You don't have time for me?" Lizzie pouts.

"Lizzie..." Ciel groans, clearly not knowing what to do.

"My lady, young master is very busy today, could we set another date to meet?" Sebastian chimes in.

"But-" She stops suddenly, seeing Sebastian's sincere face.

"Okay," she sighs, "But can I come again tomorrow, then?"

"Probably, my work has been very unpredictable lately though."

"Ok! I'll come tomorrow, then!" She hugs him again, then quickly runs off.

"Well she certainly can be troublesome, can't she, my lord?" Sebastian asks, looking over to Ciel. Ciel nods distantly, staring at the empty doorway. "Shall we go, my lord?"

"Yes," he nods grimly. Suddenly, Sebastian scoops up Ciel and marches down the stairs. "S-Sebastian! What are you doing?"

"You look tired, I don't want you to get too tired for the days to come." Ciel continues to glare at him. Sebastian sets him down in a carriage conveniently waiting outside. He settles into the driver's seat, and they start off to the graveyard.

Downtown, Grell and the Undertaker find themselves wandering into a dark alley.

"Why don't you take off those wet pants, they don't look that comfortable," Undertaker coos.

"So soon? In public too?"

"Why not?" he responds, tugging at Grell's waistband. Grell submits and finds his pants at his ankles in moments. He drops to his knees and pulls up Undertaker's robes. He pulls out Undertaker's cock and wraps his longing mouth around it, sliding his tongue over the tip, and bobs his head up and down. Undertaker begins to groan, pushing Grell's head down further. Grell lets out a muffled whimper and this causes Undertaker to groan again. A devilish look fills his eyes and he begins making low growling noises, vibrations in the back of his throat growing stronger. Undertaker cries out and quickly pulls out, splattering the wall with cum.

"G-Grell!" he gasps, now coming back to his senses. Grell now turns around, pressing against the section of the stone wall next to Undertaker's cum.

"My turn," he giggles, flipping up the back of his jacket to display his red panties.


	18. Notice!

*casually turns around* Oh hey there! I didn't see you until this very moment, when, in fact, i still don't see you! Or maybe I do... maybe I'm invisible and stitting right in front of you! Look closer, yes, closer. Do you see that slight ripple in the air? No? Well maybe I'm just screwing with you XD I just wanted to let you beautiful and handsome little lemons know that I'll try to write, but as is, I'm really screwed school-wise (how ironic that I'm a virgin. I say that I'm screwed a lot but I've never been screwed...) exams are approaching and currently I'm failing math an geography. I need to spend thr next little while boosting my marks and preparing for the home stretch of grade 9! Wish me luck, and if I don't see you, good afternoon, good evening, and goodnight! (I couldn't resist) But I'll see you, my lemons, in a bit!


	19. Chapter 19

Hello, my little lemons! It's been so long! I have (I'm pretty sure) passed grade 9 in my absence! However I don't know my math grade, but whatever! All that matters is that I'm back! *confetti and streamers appear* It has been brought to my attention that I have been excluding necessairy foreplay in my yaoi scenes (Thank you for pointing that out, Person-I-Can't-Remember-The-User-Of) So I shall now be better about that! I'm now going to drag my sorry ass back to writing so I can (maybe even) finish this eventually! Isn't that a novelty idea (or whatever) I already have so many other fanfiction and book ideas so I need to get writing :3 Who knows, maybe once I'm done here I'll write a crossover with Black Butler and Death Note! Let me know what you think of that in reviews, kay? I need input!

XXXXX

Now in the graveyard, Sebastian guides Ciel to madam Red's grave. Once there, Ciel sighs.

"Master?" Sebastian asks, confused by the relief in his breath.

"It's over now. How did she die?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes, don't make me repeat myself," he scowls, glaring at Sebastian.

"Grell killed her... after she tried to kill you." However much he hated Grell, he is a useful asset, and it would take too long to explain how Ciel regained trust in him. It's better off if Ciel thinks that Grell saved him.

"You're holding something back..."

"Not at all, my lord," Sebastian responds coolly. Ciel glares at him with his blue eye.

"I order you to-"

"My lord, it is for the best." Ciel hesitates for a moment, then nods.

"Fine...Let's go, then. I have no need to be here."

Grell is forcefully slammed into the wall, the cold stone pressing into his cheek.

"Ooh, a bit eager, aren't we?" Grell squeaks. Undertaker rumbles a laugh and traces his fingers over the goosebumps appearing on Grell's skin due to the winter air. Quickly, he lifts his robes and places them on Grell's back. He grins and begins nudging Grell with his hard, again, cock, now oozing pre-cum. Grell shivers and pushes into Undertaker harder. Undertaker quickly scoops him up, holding his knees in the crook of his arms and his hands on Grell's back for support. Pressing against the wall, Grell holds the silky strap of his underwear out of the way while Undertaker carefully slides into him. Grell cries out with each bounce but keeps going. Basking in ecstasy and pain, the pair hardly notices when a child walks by the alley, sees them, and runs away crying. Grell chuckles slightly.

"You know, I never did like kids." Undertaker attempts to respond, but is cut off by a loud groan emerging. He begins to thrust harder and more desperately, causing Grell to be pushed closer to the edge. They both begin to groan loudly. Undertaker takes one final thrust, jolting Grell's loose dick and causing it to swing violently, and climaxes. Grell, too, climaxes only moments later. They both stand there, panting. Finally, Undertaker sets Grell down, now completely full of his cum. A bit oozes out and Grell wipes it away before securing his underwear.

"Oh my, I'm so-" Grell moans, then passes out. Undertaker, too busy adjusting his robes, doesn't notice until there's a loud thump and Grell hits the ground. He looks down and giggles.

"I believe you were going to say that you were tired," he snickers, picking up the limp body, completely used to the lack of breathing. He then shakes Grell viciously, testing how tired he actually is, and probably giving him whiplash and a concussion at the same time. Grell's eyes flicker open, then lock on something behind Undertaker. Bursting awake, he frantically points to something behind Undertaker.

"T-thats what we're looking for!" He shouts, leaping out of Undertaker's arms.


End file.
